This invention relates to a punching device for punching a bundle of papers in order to keep them in a binder.
The conventional punching device includes a base and a punching mechanism mounted on the base. In this type of a punching device, the base itself constitutes a body of the device. Further, the lower side of the base is used as a reservoir for storing punching odds and chips, that is paper scraps or punch-outs. In this type of a punching device, the quantity of odds and chips stored in the reservoir cannot be seen from outside. The outlet port of the reservoir is merely provided with a cap or cover.